


Sweet Dreams

by nelsonssparrow



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelsonssparrow/pseuds/nelsonssparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's exhausted after a long case, and Morgan takes care of him.<br/>---------<br/><em>#81. "Sweet dreams."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned the drabble challenge but it's really frustrating me and I had to just write something, so when I saw this post on tumblr earlier I decided to go for it. this is really short and horribly rough but if i try edit it i'll literally never post it.
> 
> credit for the list goes to [this amazing post on tumblr!](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Reid groaned, flopping his head onto the back of his chair. "I could fall asleep right here," he said, letting his eyelids fall halfway shut.

"You could," Morgan nodded, smirking. "But don't think I'll be carrying your ass through to the bedroom." 

Pouting dramatically, Reid pushed his chair out from the dining table and stood, picking up their dirty dinner plates and sitting them on the worktop. He took one look at the substantial collection of dirty bowls, plates and cutlery that had been building since before they went on their most recent case and screwed his eyes shut tight. "We should hire a cleaner," he muttered

"You wouldn't mind some stranger rummaging in your dirty underwear and dusting off your first editions?" Morgan teased.

The only answer Reid gave was to scrunch up his nose in distaste, but when Morgan joined him in the kitchen his lethargy won out and he leaned heavily against his side, letting his head fall onto Morgan's shoulder as they both took in their bombsite of a kitchen. "I don't even know that that sauce in the microwave  _is,_ Derek," he whined quietly, and he felt Morgan chuckle in response.

Just as he was preparing to point out that it wasn't at all funny, and was, in fact,  _massively_ unhygienic, Morgan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his head. "Go to bed, baby," he mumbled into his hair. "I'll be in soon, 'kay?"

While it was sorely tempting, Reid shook his head, pulling away and shuffling over to the dishwasher. "Two sets of hands'll be faster than one, right?" 

"Not if one of those sets of hands are half asleep," Morgan argued, putting a hand on the small of his back and easily steering him out of the kitchen. 

"You're tired, too," Reid protested weakly. "We could just leave it till the morning."

"I got a few hours sleep on the jet while you were playing chess with Rossi," he countered. "And we're gonna end up with an ant problem with that attitude, you know. Maybe even mice."

Reid shuddered predictably at the thought of finding mice droppings in the kitchen cabinets. "Fine," he conceded. "But just the dishes, okay? We can do the laundry and the rest of the kitchen tomorrow." 

"Yes, sir," Morgan nodded, grinning as he pulled him close and pressed their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss, earning him a soft sigh. 

When they parted, Reid released a breathy laugh and struggled to pry his eyes back open; Morgan was right, he was sleeping on his feet. "I'll keep your side warm for you," he promised, and Morgan's eyebrows raised in amusement. 

"You just want an excuse to sleep on my side," he teased, and Reid nodded, grinning around a yawn and swaying slightly. "Get outta here, sleepy head. I'm still not carrying you anywhere."

Reid weakly shrugged his shoulder against Morgan's chest, murmuring, "G'night," before leaning in for another slow, lazy kiss. 

"Sweet dreams," Derek whispered, tickling the tip of his nose with a brush of his lips when they pulled apart, before gently nudging him in the direction of their bedroom. "And leave me some sheets, hm?" 

Reid hummed noncommittally as he staggered down the hall, briefly stopping off at the bathroom to brush his teeth before he stripped off all his clothes and slipped into one of Morgan's particularly roomy sweatshirts. It was a poor substitute for having Derek snuggled up behind him, but it was warm and cozy and it smelled just like him, and Reid was asleep within minutes of his head hitting his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write all of these but I'm not going to do it in order (obviously, since I started at 81) so if anyone has a particular number they want me to do PLEASE leave it in the comments or on my tumblr [here!](http://bauspence.tumblr.com) feel free to give a prompt along with the number too if you have one, that would be great bc i'm bad at picking ideas and sticking to them! here's [the list again!](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) thanks for reading :)


End file.
